Pesadilla hecha realidad
by LittleVampireCullen
Summary: Summary: Bella tiene un sueño muy feo, lo que no sabe si se hará realidad su pesadilla. Dejara que pase? O intentara pararla de CUALQUIER modo?


Pesadilla hecha realidad

**Summary: Bella tiene un sueño muy feo, lo que no sabe si se hará realidad su pesadilla. Dejara que pase? O intentara pararla de CUALQUIER modo?**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes son mi S. Mayer, yo solo origine la historia de mi loca cabeza**

**Gracias por leer ****ñ_ñ**

_Edward, por dios, deja de ser patético – hable cruzándome de brazos_

_Patético! – Gruño – discúlpame, tú misma dices que no es posible que peleemos siempre, es la tercera vez que discutimos en la semana ya, y tienes razón, es patético! Entonces me iré al departamento un tiempo_

_Edward – dije cansadamente. Tomo a la niña en brazos y la llevo al coche. La coloco en su sillita y abrocho su cinturón_

_Deja de ser infantil! Sal del auto y hablemos como gente adulta – brame_

_No, como soy un "infantil" no puedo tener una conversación adulta – dijo prendiendo el coche – tenla con la maldita pared_

_Edward! – grite. Un coche blanco pasó a toda velocidad, un coche de policía toco levemente a un coche estacionado y se desvió. El auto de Edward salía y el coche del oficial embistió contra el, tirándolo unos cuantos metros lejos de la casa_

_AHHH! – grite desesperada viendo como el volvo se prendía en llama. Oía los gritos de mi esposo y el llanto de mi hija de 4 años, intente ir a ellos pero exploto al instante, lanzándome contra el suelo_

NO! -grite levantándome. Lagrimas caían por mis ojos sin control recordando todo

Bella amor que sucede? – pregunto edward abrazándome

Edward – dije prendiendo la luz, toque su rostro y me tire a sus brazos, donde llore como una niña pequeña – fue tan real

Que pasa amor? me asustas – dijo sobando mi vientre de 5 meses

Fue una pesadilla – dije hipando – muy fea

Ya ya – dijo sentándome en su regazo. Levante mi cabeza y bese suavemente sus labios. El beso comenzó a tornarse cada vez más apasionado, su lengua entro en mi boca sin siquiera pedir permiso, y se formo una batalla entre ambos.

Mmm… - gemí. Me coloque a horcadas de el y me restregué contra su erección. Tomo mi cintura con fuerza y se movió bajo mío, haciéndonos gemir

Amo que sean más grande – dijo sobando mis pechos, mas grande por el embarazo. Me quito la camiseta de él, ya que por mi vientre mis pijamas no me entraban, y dejo mi torso al desnudo. Se acerco lentamente y soplo uno de ellos haciéndome temblar, para luego meterlo en su boca con salvajismo

Ahh – jadee mientras tiraba de su cabello. Cambio de pecho y consintió el otro con la mano. Dejo un beso en cada uno y fue subiendo por mi cuello, se paro en medio del él y succiono un trozo – Edward! Me dejara marca

Mejor – susurro en mi oído – para que sepan que eres mía, y de nadie mas

Siempre voy a ser tuya – gemí tirándome a su boca. Otra vez comenzó la guerra entre nuestras lenguas. Tomo el elástico de mi braga y tiro de ellas hasta romperlas

Te comprare mas – dijo lamiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja. Me arrastre a un costado de su cuerpo y pase mi dedo por su erección – bella

Mmm… - ronronee. Lo masajee un momento hasta que edward me tomo en brazos y me coloco bajo el

Dime si te hago daño – dijo tocando mi vientre de 5 meses. Entro lentamente en mi y ambos gemimos cuando entro del todo

Edward – gemí cuando comenzó a moverse dentro mío. Tomo mis piernas y las elevo un poco consiguiendo un mejor ángulo – Ahh

Bella – gimió con una risa cuando mordí su cuello – es venganza?

Ajam – dije con la poca coherencia que me quedaba

Te dejo sin palabras? – me susurro moviéndose con más velocidad sobre mi

… - no podía ni siquiera hablar por mi excitación

Contesta princesa – gruño masajeando mi trasero

Ed – gemí descontrolada

Vamos linda – me alentó apretando mi cadera – vente conmigo mi amor

Edward! – gemí dejándome llevar por un orgasmo potente. El aire abandono mis pulmones de golpe haciéndome caer sobre la almohada jadeante

Oh dios – gruño edward embastiendo – eres tan estrecha

Mm… - ronronee en su oído

Bella – gruño viniéndose dentro de mí. Cayo dando bocanadas de aire sobre mi pecho. Una fina capa de sudor cubría nuestros cuerpos, pero gracias al aire acondicionado no se notaba el calor

Te amo – dije dormitando sobre su pecho

Yo igual princesa – dijo haciendo figuras sobre mi espalda. Comenzó a tararear mi nana y a los segundos caí en los brazos de Morfeo

.

.

Mmm… - me desperece, o lo que pude ya que tenía el brazo de edward aferrado a mi cintura. Sin despertarlo le libere de su agarre y me fui a la ducha. Sali de la ducha y me coloque un camisón

Hola mami! - saludo Nessie sentada sobre su cama coloreando

Hola bebe – dije besando su cabeza – vamos a prepararle el desayuno a papa?

Sii! – grito corriendo a la cocina. Una vez que llegue me estaba esperando impaciente

Búscame el café, la harina y el jugo cielito – pedí buscando las tazas, vasos y platos

Toma mami – dijo entregándomelo – buscare las chispas de chocolate y las fresas para los crepes

Claro – acorde. Le hice el café a edward y serví 2 vasos de jugo. Busque un una sartén e hice los crepes – cuantos querrás?

3 – dijo comiéndose una chispita. Le hice 3 a ella con sus chispas, 3 a edward con fresas y crema y 3 para mí con dulce de leche

Bueno – dije colocando todo en la bandeja – lleva las servilletas linda

Oki – dijo tomándolas. Subí con cuidado y ya en el cuarto deje todo en la mesa de noche

Mmm… - se intento tapar edward cuando abrí las cortinas

Arriba amor – dije besando su cuello. Me tomo de la cintura y me recostó con el – Edward amor, vendrá Nessie

Bueno dijo bufando – se sentó contra el respaldo y beso mis labios – Buen día preciosa, Hola campeón

PAPI! – grito nuestra hija tirándose sobre su padre

Hola mi_ farfala – _la saludo edward en italiano. Nuestra pequeña era muy curiosa, y al escuchar a su padre de vez en cuando hablar en italiano en la empresa, cuando maldecía porque había salido mal, quiso aprender y como su animal favorito es la mariposa la llama como una en italiano

Hola papi – dijo abrazándolo. Tome la bandeja y la coloque sobre la cama

Amor – lo llame luego de leer el mensaje de Alice – nos esperan para almorzar tus padres

Ok – dijo tomando su café. Al rato de terminar el desayuno y lavar todo, nos pusimos a ver una película hasta las 11

Yo ya me duche amor – dije recostada en la cama, ocupando su lugar y el mío – ve tu

Bueno – se acerco y beso mis labios – no te canses acostada

Lo intentare – dije riendo. Al rato fui a vestir a Nessie y luego fui a mi cuarto. Me vestí y maquille **(perfil)** sin_t%C3%ADtulo_92/set?id=104762610

Esperabas a alguien amor? – pregunte cuando sonó el timbre, y el negó – iré a ver quién es

Clar – dijo colocándose la camisa

Si? – pregunte abriendo la puerta

Hola belli! – Saludo Jake – me extrañaste?

JAKE! – grite abrazándolo. A los minutos nos separamos y me sonrió – como estas? Hace años no te veo

Bells que exagerada – dijo riendo- cuando terminamos la preparatoria nos vimos, hace unos… 7 años, wow si es mucho

Ves! – dije pegándole en el brazo – que haces por acá?

Trabajo en el hospital, y preguntando di con Bella Swan en persona – dijo abrazándome de vuelta – tenemos que vernos, te quiero presentar a Leah, mi esposa, y mi hijo Jake junior

Si! – Dije emocionada – y temes que conocer a edward y Nessie, tiene 4 años

El mío 6 – dijo orgulloso – a lo mejor en un futuro lleguen a algo

Tus ocurrencias – dije riendo. En eso baja edward con mi nena en brazos, se acercan e inspeccionan de arriba abajo a mi amigo – Jake ellos son Nessie, nuestra hija, y Edward, mi esposo. Edward, Nessie el es mi amigo de la preparatoria Jake

Un gusto – dijo edward serio abrazándome por la cintura

Igualmente – dijo Jake amistosamente – Bueno Belli un día pásate por el hospital y charlamos

Claro! - lo abrace y se fue caminando hasta perderse a la vuelta de la esquina

Vamos? – pregunte tomando la cartera

Claro – dijo edward besándome

.

.

Hola chicos! – nos saludo con un cálido abrazo Esme – pasen pasen

Y Carlisle? – pregunte extrañada al no verlo

Tuvo una emergencia en el hospital – dijo triste

A COMER! – grito Emmett, el hermano mayor de edward, teniendo la cintura de su esposa Rose

Emmett – negó Alice, la gemela de Edward, de la mano de esposo Jasper

Tu y tu apetito – dije riendo. Nos sentamos y a los segundos Esme trajo los platos de Esme, con mi ayuda. Luego de comer nos dirigimos al living donde me senté con edward a ver la tele

Y dime – hablo jugando con mis dedos – quien es ese "Jake"

Un amigos – dije riendo – hace mucho no le veía, porque? – pregunte

Quería saber – dijo con el ceño fruncido

No me dirás que estas celoso – dije mirándolo

No – dijo serio – solo que miraba con cariño, mucho para mi gusto

Edward por favor – dije cerrando los ojos – no discutamos es patético que discutamos otra vez, y más por esto

Es la verdad! – dijo levantando la voz

Edward, por dios, deja de ser patético – hable cruzándome de brazos

Patético! – Gruño – discúlpame, tú misma dices que no es posible que peleemos por esto, es la tercera vez que discutimos en la semana ya, y tienes razón, es patético! Entonces me iré al departamento un tiempo

Edward – dije cansadamente. Y ahí recordé el sueño, todo se estaba repitiendo

No, como soy un "infantil" no puedo tener una conversación adulta – dijo levantándose – tenla con la maldita pared

No puede ser – me levante y le arrebate las llaves

Dame las llaves Isabella – dijo serio – dámelas o te las quitare

No – dije. No podía dejar que ellos murieran, me subí al coche y fui marcha atrás. Y tal como en el sueño, un coche embistió el mío, pero estaba yo dentro

BELLA! – oí que gritaron. Me dolía todo el cuerpo y mi cabeza zumbaba. Sentí como me sacaban del coche y gritaban con miedo

El bebe! – grito Alice

Sálvalo – susurre antes de caer en la inconsciencia

**EPOV**

Todo paso el cámara lenta, un patrulla choco el volvo, con bella dentro, y lo lanzo metros lejos. Corrí al auto y la saque, la deje apoyada en la vereda y pude notar que estaba sangrando

EL BEBE! – grito Alice horrorizada

Sálvalo – susurro bella y cayó en la inconsciencia. A los minutos llego la ambulancia y nos llevaron hacia el hospital

Que sucedió hijo! – hablo mi padre cuando trasladaron a bella al quirófano

Una patrulla de policía la choco – dije limpiando mis lagrimas – sálvalos papa, a ella y al bebe por favor

Intentare todo lo posible hijo – dijo abrazándome, me soltó y entro casi corriendo al quirófano

Pasaron 2 horas y todavía no había noticias de bella. De repente salió mi padre con una sonrisa y suspiro

Están bien – dijo quitándose los guantes – pero casi pierde al bebe, y bella tuvo una hemorragia en una cortadura pero pudimos controlarla

Cielos – dije sentándome de golpe. – Gracias papa. Puedo pasar a verla?

Claro – dijo guiándonos a la habitación – está por despertar, si es que ya no lo hizo

Ve tu primero hijo – me alentó Esme. Entre y a vi conectada a unos cables, sentada contra el respalda y acariciando su vientre

Bella – dije abrazándola – perdóname mi amor, fui un estúpido en hacerte una escena de celos

Lo siento yo por reacción mal – dijo acariciando mi cabello. Nos quedamos un momento así, abrazados y callados hasta que hablo – debo decirte algo, y sé que sonara loco, pero sé que el choque iba a pasar

Que! Como no lo impediste entonces!? – medio grite

Porque yo no iba a estar en el choque – dijo con lágrimas – iban a estar Nessie y tu, y como querías irte con el auto te detuve. Porque si no me iba me sacarías las llaves, y no podría aguantar que mueran

Calma mi amor – dije abrazándola mientras lloraba sobre mi hombro – lo bueno es que ambos están bien

Es verdad – dijo y luego de que se calmo hablo – y sobre Jake… es casado y tiene un hijo

Ohh – dije rascándose la nuca – entonces… mis celos no sirvieron para nada?

Nop – dijo riendo – eres fatal Edward

Pero asi me amas – dije acercándome a ella

Cierto – dijo pasando sus brazos por mi cuello y besándome, se separo un poco y me susurro – asi te amo

**Hola mis hermosas lectorasss! Como estan? tienen calor? yo si -.- encima aveces se corta mi luz :c, asi que ya saben porque quiza alguna vez no puedo subir capitulos**

**Bueno otro tema, sobre la historia Embarazo Adolescente seguire subiendo capitulos OBVIO! Pero yo el 27 de ciembre me ire de viaje, entonces quiza tarde un poquitin mas en subir los capitulos, esperemos que no, pero todo puede pasar jejejej**

**Bueno dejenme en los reviews que les parecio la historia :3**

**Besos y mordisquitos estilo Edward ;) MUAKK**


End file.
